


Texts From The DCU

by gwenfrankenstien



Series: Gwen's Tumblr Graphics Reposts [16]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Inspired by Texts From Last Night, M/M, Multi, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 12:13:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17022417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwenfrankenstien/pseuds/gwenfrankenstien
Summary: That was definitely a porn plot waiting to develop.





	Texts From The DCU

  
  



End file.
